


Soft Touch

by FreeGrain



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Breaking Heteronormative Traditions, F/F, Lupercalia, Spellnight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: "I know. It just… seems a little… traditional?” she said. “All these things do.”“Traditional?”“I just mean… Does it have to be a warlock and a witch or could it be a warlock and a warlock? A witch and a witch?”Sabrina's first Lupercalia promises to be a night of passion but she can't help feeling a little put out with her choices of partners. What if she didn't want a warlock... but she wanted a witch?{Spellnight}{Sabrina x Prudence}





	Soft Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Aiyo, it's been a while since I posted something and I'm back with a new fandom? Anyway, couldn't help but see that this little celebration was way too straight so... enjoy my Spellnight version ;)

Sabrina had to admit she did have her misgiving about Lupercalia. She was still curious but she also wasn’t too sure if it was for her. The way people described it just… made it seem like it was less a celebration and more just a reason to get down and dirty. 

She knew Nicholas was eyeing her up—he had been since she first arrived at the Academy of Unseen Arts. It wasn’t that she didn’t think he was attractive, she just didn’t feel any connection between them yet. He was moving in, after their kiss at the play, thinking there might be a chance for something. 

She hated to break his heart but she’d have to do it. She broke up with Harvey for a few reasons but she also had her eye on someone new. Someone who was very far out of her grasp yet had her wound around her little finger. 

“I don’t know, cousin,” Ambrose shrugged from where he lounged on the couch. “You may find Lupercalia to be  _ quite  _ enjoyable.” He sipped from his glass. “I know I will.” 

They were currently in the Academy, watching as they set up for the event due tomorrow. She would have helped but it seemed they had enough people already. 

Sabrina sighed, thinking back to the book Aunt Zelda had given her. The way it was described did appeal to her, she was curious. But there were issues of what would happen and of course, who she’d be with. 

“I know. It just… seems a little… traditional?” she said. “All these things do.” 

“Traditional?” 

“I just mean… what if Luke was here,” she said. “Wouldn’t you like to spend Lupercalia with him? Does it have to be a warlock and a witch or could it be a warlock and a warlock? A witch and a witch?” 

“Ah, Spellman.” Suddenly someone was standing behind her chair, shadow leaning down. Sabrina, managing to keep her nerves without jumping, looked up to see Prudence leaning against the back of her chair. She looked as stunning as always, lips drawn back into a teasing smile. 

“Always questioning the way of the Dark Lord, aren’t you?” Prudence arched an eyebrow. “I must say, he must be getting tired of you and your questions.” 

Ambrose had gone silent where he sat. He didn’t seem to know how to answer her question. She didn’t doubt he would have liked to be with his boyfriend but it wasn’t possible like that. He was lucky Luke was out of town. 

“Well, I mean, the thought is outdated,” Sabrina sat, turning to her. “Surely in this Academy you aren’t all straight. I mean, Ambrose and Luke-” 

“We are far from straight, Sabrina,” Prudence cut in. “It is the will of the Dark Lord to explore desire in whatever form we find pleasure in.” She walked out from behind her, taking the seat opposite her. “Be that of a man or a woman.” 

“Exactly. So why is it just warlock and witch?” 

Prudence leaned her chin on her palm, one leg crossed over the other. “So curious… why? Do you have someone in mind?” 

“I...I-” No words formed. There was no way she was admitting that Prudence was one she kinda maybe had an interest in. “-just…” She shook her head. 

There was a shift in her dark eyes and Prudence sighed, leaning back. “Not telling? Hmph. Pity.” Was that disappointment at her stuttering or something else? 

“It is a tradition,” Ambrose finally said. “Of course, it is optional so if perhaps Luke was here, we may have opted out and performed a ceremony of our own.” 

So that was the only way. Sabrina sighed as well, trying to ignore the way Prudence sat, revealing gorgeously toned legs that she yearned to run her fingers down. She’d been drawn to Prudence, not just physically for a while now. The alluring way she smiled and teased, playing but never hurting. Sabrina had fallen for someone she couldn’t have. 

“So I guess Sabrina Spellman is saying no to this wonderful celebration,” Prudence sighed. 

“No! That’s not what I’m saying!” She may dislike that she didn’t have a chance with her but she was curious. A night of passion beneath the stars… maybe Nicholas could distract her from her longing after the woman she couldn’t have. “I’m participating.” 

“Oh? Is it Nicholas’ lucky night then? He certainly has a fancy for you.” 

Sabrina’s eyebrows flexed and she smiled, hoping it wasn’t too pained. “He’s… nice.” 

Something shifted in Prudence’s eyes again but this time it was bright. She grinned, running her thumb along her bottom lip. Sabrina followed the motion against her will. “Something tells me that pretty boy doesn’t do much for you. Shame, he will be so disappointed.” 

She rose, smoothing out her dress gently. “Well, there is much to do before tomorrow. I can promise that you’ll enjoy this celebration very much.” 

Sabrina couldn’t break her gaze. It was magnetic, drawing her into a world she didn’t know. Prudence winked before sauntering off to join Agatha and Dorcas. Sabrina walked her go, a sinking feeling in her chest. Now she had to do it. She couldn’t chicken out or she’d never hear the end of it. 

“Hmph, if I didn’t know any better,” Ambrose mused. “I’d say that’s a look of longing. Anything you want to tell me, cousin?” 

He might be the only person who would understand. She’d never dare tell her aunts; they knew Prudence and were well aware of the danger that walked with her with every step. Her human friends were out of the question. They didn’t know her and she doubted she’d take their fancy. And of course, Nicholas would have no idea what to say. 

But Sabrina shook her head. Saying it outloud would make it real. Maybe after Lupercalia. When the fire was out of her system and she was confident enough to talk about it. 

“No. I don’t.” 

Ambrose shrugged and took another sip of his drink. “Either way, this plans to be a promising year.” 

* * *

As Top Boy, Ambrose was leading the choosing. It was his music that would guide them in their dance, his stopping that would choose their partners for Lupercalia. Sabrina just hoped whoever she was paired with was nice and understanding. She was still crushing after Prudence and no interest doing anything tonight.

Nicholas sat in his chair, smiling at her. He kept catching her eye, an amused expression on his face. She couldn’t tell exactly what he was thinking. She tried to smile back but it quickly slid back down. 

“When the music stops, you will sit on the lap of the warlock nearest you!” 

Prudence was on the other side of the hall, dressed in a gorgeous gown of black. She looked radiant, ready to break the hearts of mortals and take them for her own. 

She caught Sabrina’s eyes from across the hall and grinned. Sabrina, again, tried to grin back but failed miserably. 

This was a mistake. She should have opted out when she had the chance. But now, as Ambrose called the start of the dance, it was far too late for that. 

Ambrose slid his blindfold into place and started playing. And with the sound of his violin, the girls started to dance. 

Sabrina dipped into the circle, holding the ribbon lightly in her hand. The music was entrancing, fitting for such a dance leading passion. They’d practiced several times already but it felt natural.

Maybe it was the dark energy of Lupercalia dawning with in her but she started losing herself in the rhythmic spin. Round and round they went, in and out, leg extended and a dip. 

There were eyes on her from every direction and she drank it in. Ambrose kept playing. She kept dancing. She kept spinning. 

Sometime through it, she closed her eyes so the only thing she knew was the echo of notes in her ears and the feeling in her chest. Her body moved of its own accord, moving in the way it was supposed to. 

If this was just the choosing, how was the rest to feel? Could it compare to the freedom she felt now? Would it do anything for her? 

Round and round again. She wished it would never end, that she could leave all her problems behind and dance forever. 

But then Ambrose stopped playing and the dance ended. 

Sabrina opened her eyes, blinking against the sudden light. The others were already moving, reaching for their warlocks in the circle. Still sightly disorientated, Sabrina spun to the chair nearest her. She reached, letting go of the ribbon. 

And straddled Prudence. 

She didn’t notice for the first two seconds but when she felt soft hands on her waist and saw dark eyes before hers, Sabrina gasped. 

“Hello, Spellman,” Prudence purred. “Surprised?” 

“Prudence? But-... I-!.. how?” She had no words, no idea of what to say. Her entire body froze up, well aware now of who she was pressed against. 

“I mean, you were right,” Prudence shrugged, trailing a hand down her back. “The whole ceremony is too traditional. So I took a leaf out of your book and decided, why not challenge it?” Prudence leaned in, one hand tipping her chin back. A brush, a mere skim, of her lips across her neck and Sabrina shivered. 

“Why a warlock and a witch, when it could be a witch and a witch…” 

Sabrina ran her hands down her arms, over the swell of her biceps and up through her hair. The heat of the room, the heat of her body, she wanted nothing more than to touch her. Everywhere she could. 

“I can’t believe you did this,” Sabrina murmured. “How…  _ why… _ is this even allowed…?” 

Prudence hummed contently. “How? It was a simple matter of a glamour. Now we have chosen there is no switching partners.” She looked over Sabrina’s shoulder grinning. “No matter what.” 

People were moving, getting up to head for the forest. Sabrina followed suit, reluctantly getting off her. But she offered a hand and Prudence took it, smirking. 

“And why? Surely you can answer that yourself.” 

Eyes were on them as they left the hall. Never before had a witch partnered with a witch. Sabrina was nothing if not for breaking tradition. 

Especially if it was with Prudence. 

“I didn’t think you felt like that towards me,” Sabrina admitted. “We just made it to friendship… I didn’t think there was more.” 

Prudence chuckled. “And that was what I thought. But yesterday well… let’s just say you aren’t too good at hiding how you feel.” A thumb brushed across the back of her hand. “I took my chance. And it worked out, with a little help from your cousin.” 

“Ambrose?” 

“-knew. Of course he did. And he was quite excited to help me with this.” She winked. “I would even think he wants you to get out after everything that happened.” 

“Daring,” Sabrina said. “I like it.” 

Prudence laughed, a soft sound against the everything. “Of course you do. Didn’t I say you’d enjoy this?” She smiled. “I promised.”

* * *

 

Father Blackwood glared at her but at this point Sabrina was used to it. He was always getting on her case about something so what was one more thing to add to the list? 

This ground his gears fiercely but tradition spoke poorly of breaking chosen partners. And since there were no actual rules against what they’d done, he had to let them be. Aunt Zelda couldn’t help but chuckle every time she caught her eye. Sabrina wondered if she was in on it too. 

“Congratulations, you two. It’s about time,” Nicholas appeared beside them, dragging his partner with him. Sabrina didn’t recognise them but they smiled pleasantly at her. 

“Ah, Nicholas was also an accomplice in this little plan,” Prudence smiled. “Letting me take his place in the circle so you’d get to me. He’s a sweet boy, no?” 

Nicholas laughed. “Sweet? More like in trouble. Father Blackwood is going to be so mad.” 

“Going to be? He already is.” Sabrina indicated towards the top and they both laughed. 

“As usual.” 

Ambrose passed out the anointment baskets, giving her as wink as he gave them theirs. Sabrina took it, suppressing her urge to laugh again. 

Ambrose spoke again, teasing the couples and laying the rules. Of course, they weren’t rules as much as guidelines but no one ever listened to them. There would be many a passion felt beneath the stars tonight. 

“So?” Prudence smiled. “Shall we?” 

“Lead the way,” Sabrina said. “You are, after all, more experience in this.” 

Prudence led her into the forest, splitting off like everyone else. Soon it was just the two of them in the dark, walking hand in hand until they reached a clearing. The night sky was clear overhead, letting the moon’s ray slide across their skin. 

“Here?” 

“As good as anywhere.” 

Sabrina unrolled the blanket. Together they set up their little camp.  

“So… what exactly happens now?” 

Prudence reached into the basket, pulling out a couple vials of oils. “Now, we strip down and anoint each other beneath the moonlight. And then we lie, side by side, soaking in her heavenly light.” 

“Well… ladies first,” Sabrina said and the way Prudence smiled made her heart skip a beat. 

Prudence slowly drew her top over her head, stretching in just the right way to make her blush. Her lingerie accented her curves, drawing her eyes over the swell of her dark skin. She winked, kicking her shoes. 

Sabrina stripped off her clothes as well, surprised that the night chill didn’t come for her. Maybe it was because her blood was hot too, flowing beneath her skin to bring red to her cheeks. 

“Come here,” Prudence murmured, taking vial in her hand. “Let me anoint you.” 

Facing each other, Sabrina marked her forehead with whatever strange liquid was in the vial. Prudence did the same, chuckling. 

The whole thing was different from what she expected. The sexual energy from the hall had melted away until they were both shy and giggling. She was giddy like a schoolgirl, caught over her crush.  

“And now we lie down,” Prudence said. 

“For how long?” 

“All night, until the moon goes away.” 

Sabrina lay down beside her, settling in the curve of her arm. Together they lay cuddled in the glow of the moon and the candles at their side. Even if there had been a chill, the warmth of her beside her would have come for her. 

“I’m surprised,” Sabrina admitted. “That we’re just lying together.” 

“Why? Did you have something else in mind?” Prudence was teasing, fingers playing across her bare skin. “I thought we’d take it slow, not pressure anything from our first night together.” 

“That’s okay. As long as we can do this.” 

Sabrina twisted around, cupping her face and kissed her. It was long and slow, testing boundaries before heading in for something deeper. Prudence kissed her back. 

“Yes,” Prudence murmured between kisses. “You can do that as many times as you want.” 

Whenever Sabrina imagined being with Prudence, she’d always pictured Prudence as the more dominant, leading her. But Prudence lay back, letting her set the pace. And the pace she did set. 

And while they may not basked in carnal pleasure beneath the moonlight, they did spend the night lost beneath lips and soft touches. Every time Prudence touched her, Sabrina felt sparks. Electric down her nerves, driving her crazy. 

Prudence contently hummed, knowing exactly what she was doing to her. 

“Who knows, Spellman?” she murmured against her neck. “Stick around long enough and maybe you’ll really feel the pleasure of my touch…” 

“Is that a promise?” 

Prudence chuckled. “Yes, I suppose it is.” Then her lips were on hers again, pulling Sabrina deeper and deeper. And Sabrina did not mind at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. If you enjoyed this and want to show some support, feel free to find me on [tumblr](https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com/). Fic requests are currently open or if you just want to send me asks :) 
> 
> Thank you so much ^-^
> 
> FreeGrain


End file.
